


Excuse You?!

by Did_Someone_Say_Tuckington (wake_me_when_it_updates)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ask if you want a link, Honestly a masterpiece, M/M, Whelp here we go, found this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_me_when_it_updates/pseuds/Did_Someone_Say_Tuckington
Summary: Based off of this:The Evil Whispery Voice of Doom tells the jock that it's going to kill his pretty blonde girlfriend. The jock gets offended because, excuse me, Cindy and I are just friends. However, Marty over there is my boyfriend and I'm not  saying you should kill him, just stop making assumptions, yeah?'nuff said.





	

It was pretty late and Grif invited a few of his friends over to crash at his place. It was Halloween weekend too, so Grif suggested they play oujia as something to do.

"So, who's going first?" Grif said as he half-heartedly threw down the box of the oujia board. Washington, being the shy guy he was, flinched at the board falling in front of him as he sat in the floor with everyone else. The group gave small chuckles and giggles at his reaction.

"Shut up! It came from no where!" Wash tried to defend himself, but it was pointless as it stopped nothing. If anything, his remark made the laughter louder.

"Yeah, okay Wash. How about you go first then? Since you seem so _brave_." Tucker suggested. Wash rolled his eyes, and glared a harmless look at Tucker.

"Ha ha you're extremely funny" Washington huffed, "but fine I'll go first."

Wash simply asked if a "spirit" was there, and got no answer. Tucker then ranted about how he was doing it all wrong. 

"No, no, no! That's not gonna make _any_ ghost wanna talk to you! You're boring! Here, lemme try" Tucker reached out for the board and dragged it to himself.

Tucker promptly began spewing utter bullshit and mumbling what was supposed to resemble some sort of latin chanting, but ultimately sounded like a dying cow. Grif, Simmons, and Sister tried their best to hold in their laughter. Sister couldn't do it and was laughing the loudest as she fell onto Tucker's lap, sitting next to him. Tears were brimming from her eyes as she continued to roll on the floor holding her stomach in laughing pain.

"That's golden!" Grif shouted. Wash just face-palmed at Tucker's worse attempt to talk to a spirit. Tucker huffed and crossed his arms. Standing up, Tucker but on a brave face and turned his head.

"You guys are assholes! I'm getting a drink!" Tucker stormed out of the room, the laughter made no attempt to get quite.

Tucker walked into the kitchen and reflexively stopped when he felt a cold chill in the air. In the dark corner of the room, a wispy and airy looking figure loomed in the cover of shadows. Tucker froze and dared not to flip the light switch.

"You fool," it began to speak, a cloud of **NOTHING** began to **FUCKING SPEAK** , "now that you have summoned me, I'll make your life a living hell!" The message finished.(Tucker **REFUSED** to believe a cloud of dust was talking to him) "I'll begin by ebbing away the life of your pretty little girlfriend back there."

Okay, woah, woah, _**WOAH**_. First of all, that wispy thing was incorrect and Tucker was most definitely not about to let this go unaddressed.

"Excuse you, but Sister is just a friend. But that nice hunk of muscle known as David Washington, is my _boyfriend_." Tucker narrowed his eyes to the corner. The seemed to slowly shrink back with each word Tucker spoke, "I'm not implying that you change your target to that cat-loving dork, but maybe don't just assume things?" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I was unaware-" The mysterious _whatever it was_ tried to apologize. Tucker let out a sigh.

"Aren't you, you know, supernatural and shit? Can't you do some voodoo magic or something to figure that out? Seriously, what a basic ghost _you_ are" The spooky object held out a hand/limb/does it even matter to protest, but quickly pulled it back.

"You're right, I shouldn't have done that, okay so..." There was a long pause with Tucker staring down the ghost in the corner with a look that could kill. "I'll just go now, and, uh, leave you to it."

Like that, the ghost was gone. Tucker rubbed his head from a headache. It was too late to deal with this bull. Completely forgetting the drink, Tucker walked back to the living room, where the laughter was reduced to occasional giggles.

"Where's your drink, Tucker?" Wash asked. Tucker just let out and exaggerated sigh and draped himself across Wash's lap.

"I'm not paid enough for this, cuddle me Wash, I need some of that right now" Wash awkwardly reached his arms out and wrapped them around Tucker.

"What are you -?" Wash wanted to ask, but Tucker silenced him with a quick kiss with his chapped lips.

"Just let me have this."


End file.
